


The Immortal Pharaoh

by ShiroiMajo



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiMajo/pseuds/ShiroiMajo
Summary: Thanks to my dear friend for this amazing AU idea I got this short here. OC’s that I use are not mine they are DivineSpiritual, Yuki, Chase and Mr. Yuuto are the only OC’s owned by me.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Character(s), Yami Yuugi | Atem/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099262





	The Immortal Pharaoh

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dear friend for this amazing AU idea I got this short here. OC’s that I use are not mine they are DivineSpiritual, Yuki, Chase and Mr. Yuuto are the only OC’s owned by me.

_ **Warning: None** _

**~The Immortal Pharaoh~**

**~Yugi~**

It was like any other day in Domino high school Yugi and Joey were walking down the halls just to get to their next class and noticed a crowd of girls huddled in the classroom. Yugi shrugged it off along with Joey as they both went to their seats. 

As Yugi took off his bag and placed it onto his desk he felt as though… Someone was watching him, looking to his right he saw violet eyes staring back at him. A sense of warmness to them, but he still kept his guard up. As if instincts Yugi placed a hand onto his puzzle trying to hide it. 

There was certainly something strange about this student. Not only it seemed that Yugi was looking at… Himself? Though his skin tone was a little darker than his.

“Hey Yuge!” Yugi shook his head seeing Joey standing at his desk. 

“Huh? What is it Joey?” 

“Well, call me crazy. But is it me, or am I finding out now you have a twin?” Yugi looked over to see the same student once more. 

Joey was right, this student had blonde bangs with black and magenta colors in his hair. Although he has three bangs sticking up, he swears he’s never had a twin in his life. 

“No Joey, I don’t have a twin. He’s probably a new student that got transferred here.” Yugi assured the blonde. 

“But, he looks like ya. Not to mention the hair.” Joey whispered into Yugi’s ear. 

“Come on Joey, you’ve heard people say there’s one person in the world that looks like your twin.” Yugi smiled. 

“Alright I guess. But it’s pretty freaky if you ask me.” Joey shrugged his shoulders. 

As the tri color haired boy turned back he noticed the strange student had stopped looking back at him and went along on his desk. That was when Joey spotted a purple haired girl walking in with Tea and Catzi next to her. 

“Kiki.” Joey smiled. 

“H-Hi Joey.” The girl blushed, hiding her face in her sketchbook. 

“Leave her be Joey. Your girlfriend needs to focus on her school work.” Catzi smirk teasing Joey. 

“Hey! She’s not my girlfriend!” Joey yelled, shaking his head. 

“Sure she isn’t.” 

“Uh guys?” Everyone turned their heads over to Tea who was staring at the group of girls huddled in the corner of the classroom. 

“What is it Tea?” Catzi looked up to where Tea was looking. 

“What’s with all the girls?” Yuki raised a brow. 

“Beats me.” Tristan shrugged. 

“Some new student, getting all the girls attention.” Joey rolled his eyes causing Yugi to shake his head. 

Though Yugi did have a moment to think, why did this new student look like him? I mean sure there were differences between the two, being their skin tone and the way their hair was. But this was strange. Joey thought this was a perfect time to pull out a gift he wanted to give Yuki. As he went into his desk he pulled out a cute Kuriboh necklace that was smiling right at him. 

Tristan who was sitting behind him was smirking and saw Joey smiling softly at the necklace. 

“Whatcha got there Joey?” He teased causing Joey to almost jump out of his chair. 

“What? Oh… It’s nothing…” Joey hides the necklace away trying his best to hide his blush. 

“Sure it’s nothing, let me see that!” Tristan was able to snatch the necklace away from Joey’s hand causing the two to fight. 

Even though Yugi was watching the two brawl as it didn't seem to be stopping. But as Catzi was about to stop the boys, Mr. Yuuto walked in pulling the boys apart causing the two to stop their brawling. 

“Now, now we shouldn’t be fighting in class now. What is this all about?” He gave a kind smile to the two of them.  
  


“W-well you see… It was… I” Joey stuttered. 

“It’s my fault Mr. Yuuto, I took Joey’s gift.” Tristan handed back the necklace back to Joey. 

“I see, although I wasn’t here and saw it you both know the school rules. I’m sorry Joey.” Holding his hand up, Joey gave pleading eyes to Mr. Yuuto as he shook his head. 

Yuki looked down, seeing the Kuriboh hanging and instantly knew it was a gift meant for her. She quickly stood up before Joey handed it over to Mr. Yuuto. 

“M-Mr. Yuuto!” The teacher looked over to her.  
  


“I actually gave that to Joey, it’s really my fault.” She walked up giving a small smile as Joey was shocked seeing Yuki taking the blame for him. 

“Ah I see, well very well. You can get it after school, Yuki. You know how the school rules are.” Yuki nodded her head as Mr. Yuuto went to the front of the classroom. 

She then nudged Joey’s side causing him to laugh as Yuki glared at him, Joey rubbed the back of his neck as Yuki went back to her seat. As all the students stood up and bowed to the teacher as class started, Mr. Yuuto smiled as he motioned one of the students to the front of the class. 

“Class, this is our newest student. He transferred here not too long ago.” Yuuto motioned to the tri haired student Yugi saw earlier, as Yugi was shocked to say the least but it seemed he was just staring at him. Although he didn’t feel comfortable, he knew he hadn't done anything to him yet. 

“Yami Endo.” 

As class went by and school was over Yuki excused herself from her friends and went to get back the necklace Joey had given to Yuuto. Although she got a little tease from Catzi he rolled his eyes knowing well that Yuki is only being a kind girl to him. After the whole ground came back to the shop where Yugi’s grandpa showed off his rare card, but then Seto Kaiba came in wanting the Blue eye’s white dragon. 

Although Kaiba had shown all the best cards he had and named the highest prices he could, Mr. Muto wouldn't let down. The next day Yugi and the other came walking by into Yugi’s shop once more hoping that his grandpa could help out Joey more with his dueling skills. But once he answered the phone he knew all too well who it was. Seto Kaiba, after getting to his grandpa Tea and Tristan took Mr. Muto to the hospital as Catzi, Joey, and Yugi stayed there. 

As the duel continued it seemed that Yugi was doing well at first getting Seto down 1300, but Kaiba summons blue eyes getting his Gia down leaving Yugi with 900 life points left. As Yugi pulled another card, Swords of revealing light gave him to dely Kaiba’s attack for only three turns. But Kaiba summons another monster onto the field leaving Yugi with nothing to defend himself. 

Feeling doubt and nothing else Yugi began to doubt himself, even with his grandpa giving him courage to go on he didn’t know what to do next. But then he heard a voice. 

‘ _Giving up so easily?_ ’ Yugi looked around seeing no one there, the only people he saw away were Joey and Catzi cheering him one. 

‘ _Perhaps I can help._ ’ The voice called again, that was when Yugi saw the puzzle glow and he felt a warm aura around him. It was if the puzzle was guiding him to do what he needed to do. 

Before long Yugi was able to collect all the pieces of Exodia he defeated Kaiba by his twisted games and went back to check up on his grandpa. Although as they all left the building they didn’t see the other tri colored hair Yami watching them as he smiled walking the opposite direction. After a few minutes another person left the building, Yuki. Her necklace glowed black with some dark aura. Even with her walking she seemed to be in some sort of trance. 

“So the Pharaoh is finally here? Well then, I won’t let his wearer find his memories or his Queen.” Yuki smiled wickedly.

As the days went on Yugi received a package by an unknown person and decided to open it. As he played the tape inside it, a man named Pegasus there took Yugi’s grandpa’s soul calling him over to challenge him at Duelist Kingdom. After some time, some thought Yugi went over to the ship taking them over to Duelist Kingdom. 

After although Yugi thought it was going to be just him, Joey Catzi, Tristan and Tea were able to sneak onto the boat joining in with Yugi. As they walked around getting to see the scenery, that was when they were stopped with the same tri haired student they saw back at school. 

“Wait a minute, isn’t that?” Joey stopped and pointed at the student. 

“Yugi Muto!” He called. 

“M-Me?” 

“I challenged you to a duel!” 

“What? Why?” Yugi blinked. 

“I am Yami and I will see if the Puzzle has chosen you.” Without warning the ground started to shake as the floor opened up to a duel arena. There Yami ran up to his side of the duel area placing his deck onto it as he waited for Yugi. 

“Oh boy, I don’t think this is a good idea Yugi.” Catzi placed a hand onto Yugi. 

“Yeah, he shows up out of nowhere and challenges ya to a duel.” Joey added. 

“I know I don’t like it as much as you guys, but if he’s after the puzzle I’m not going to let him take it! Alright let’s duel!” Yugi ran up to his side placing his deck down as him and Yami stared down at each other. 

“Very well, since I was the one to challenge you I will go first.” Pull all his cards from his deck till he had five in his hand. 

“And I play, Gaia the Fierce Knight! In Attack mode” A monster appeared that was a blue armored knight riding on top of a purple horse with 2300 ATK and 2100 DEF.

Yugi gulped as he felt a bit nervous, Yami already played a card and it’s a strong one at that. Although the beginning was looking bad, Yugi has to believe in himself and continue on. Pulling a card from his deck too he was able to get Summoned Skull. 

“Then I summoned this! My Summoned Skull, in attack mode!” Out came another monster that was large, covered in bones for armor and wings on it’s back. It had 2,500 ATK and 1,200 DEF.

It growled slightly at Yami as it took it’s stance to attack on command. 

“Summoned Skull! Attack with lighting!” Yugi commands the Summoned Skull to call on lightning, destroying Yami’s knight bringing Yami’s LP to 1,800.

“Yeah Yugi! Way to go!” Joey cheered.  
  


“Yeah, this guy doesn’t stand any chance against him.” Tristan added as he smiled. 

“Well hold on guys.” Catzi pondered. 

“What do you mean Catzi?” Tea raised a brow. 

“Well the duel just started, so we don’t really know how Yami duels.” Although she wasn’t wrong they have no idea what Yami was capable of with his own deck. 

But this wasn’t the end just yet, Yami didn’t seem to be phased one bit. It almost scared Yugi but he shook it off knowing that whoever this guy was, he’s not going to let his stare bother him. _‘It feels like this guy is not only staring at me, but my soul. Well whatever he’s up to. I’m not going to let him take my puzzle.’_ Yugi gave a determined look.

_‘Yugi Muto, if you really are the one I’ve been waiting for. Then right here right now you will prove you are the chosen one for the puzzle.’_ Yami thought to himself. 

“Well done Yugi, but this is only the beginning. I put down my Big Shield Gardna in defense mode, and with that I lay one card face down and end my turn.” Yami places down a card onto the field pulling up a monster with a rather large shield in front of him. After he was done with that he placed another card behind it faced down. 

_‘Strange… I thought he was going to place another monster that could take down my monster. Maybe he’s placing a trap? What is he up to? Well… I don’t have anything in my hand that can’t take down his Shield Gardna. Wait… What if he’s wanting me to attack him? He did place a face down card, so I’m only assuming he wants me to attack.’_

Yugi took another pause as he looked back at his hand once more, trying to think through on what to do. 

_‘Think Yugi… Your Grandpa is counting on you right now! Grandpa said to always believe in the cards! I have to believe in them, for Grandpa.”_ Yugi hovered his hand over his deck, placing his hand and pulled the top card from it. Opening his eyes he saw the card he needed. 

“Perfect! I play Fissure and you know what that means! I chose to destroy your Shield Gardna!” A hole suddenly appeared beneath the monster feet causing the poor thing to fall and be destroyed from the field. 

“Right on Yugi!” Catzi cheered. 

“See I told you, Yugi got this in the bag!” Joey gave a snugged look to Catzi causing her to roll her eyes.

“Now you don’t have any monsters to guard your life points! And with that I end my turn by placing a card face down.” As the two stared at each other Yugi felt a sense of pride seeing he was able to get around Yami’s trap. Though he couldn’t help to stop as he heard Yami laugh. 

“Very smart move Yugi, though I had anticipated that you were going to do that!” 

“What?!” Everyone yelled in shock. 

“With that I play! My Dark Magician! In attack mode! And that’s not all.” Throwing a card onto the field appeared a robbed man covered in a purple cloak as he was holding a staff. 

“I also play, Mystic Box!” On command two boxes just as tall if not taller appeared next to the Dark Magician. 

Yugi's eyes widened as he didn’t know what Yami’s move was. 

“Watch closely, for if you blink. You may not know where my Dark Magician went.” The box opens up allowing the Dark Magician to go inside. 

As the three doors closed knives appeared on the side, stabbing the side of the box causing everyone to gasp. 

“He destroyed his own Dark Magician!” Tristan gulped. 

“I did say watch closely. For you see in the other box.” As everyone turned their heads over to the unvaccinated box, they all gasped seeing the Dark Magician came out unharmed. 

“But what was the point of that?” Joey crossed his arms together. 

“Good question.” Yami gave a smirk. 

“If you watch as the other box opens, there is your Summoned Skull.” 

“No! Not my Summoned Skull!” Yugi watched in horror as the doors opened revealing his poor Summoned Skull stabbed by the various knives from the box. That was then the monster was destroyed leaving Yugi no monsters left. 

“You’ve done well Yugi. However this duel is now over.” Yami closed his eyes as he opened it back up staring back at Yugi. 

“Come on Yuge! You’ve gotten out of tougher situations than this! This guy got nothing on ya! Just remember your Grandpa!” Joey yelled. 

“Joey’s right Yugi! You can’t give up now! Your Grandpa is waiting for you to save him!” Catzi added. 

“And you’ve never given up Yugi.” Tea smiled. 

“Save him?” Yami looked over to Yugi’s friends as he heard them say those words. 

“Yeah you overgrown, doppelganger, jerk of a fraud, creep!” 

“Joey!” Catzi scolded.

“I’m telling the truth Catzi. This guy doesn't know what Yugi’s dueling for. And I bet ya, he doesn’t know what he’s dueling for either.” Joey pointed. 

“Your dueling to save someone?” Yami stared back over to Yugi. 

He watched as Yugi opened his eyes back to him, he saw this fire inside of them. Not like when they first started to duel. He was in awe seeing Yugi have a fire passion he had in his eyes. 

“Yes I am! And I won’t let anyone stop me to save my Grandpa!” Yugi pointed his finger at Yami. 

Yami closed his eyes as he smiled, he then opened his eyes again seeing the puzzle glowing. Even Yugi glanced down seeing it glow. That was then looking up he saw Yami’s gold aura glow bright, his eyes stared in awe watching Yami nod his head. He watched Yami place a hand over his deck causing his Dark Magician to disappear. 

“I surrender this duel to you Yugi. I was wrong, you have proven that the Puzzle did choose you.” Yami grabbed his cards as he went down from his ledge. 

Yugi was shocked but did the same as Yami going down from his platform. As he ran over to Yami he saw him smile at him nodding his head at him. 

“You duel with heart, Yugi. I know why now the Puzzle chose you as it’s wearer.” Yugi smiled back seeing that Yami wasn’t like someone like Pegasus. 

“This is all sweet and all, but why ya surrendered. You could take down Yugi, you had him down.” Joey questioned as everyone stared at Yami. 

“I was only dueling just to see if the puzzle had chosen him. I didn’t mean any harm.” Yami gestured to himself, as he looked over to Joey. 

“Sure, how do we know you're not after Yugi’s puzzle? For all we know you could be working for Pegasus.” Tristan raised a brow at Yami. 

Even though Yugi was the one being challenged he stepped in, stopping Tristan further. 

“Guys if Yami was after the puzzle he would have dueled for my star chips.” Yugi smiled. 

“He does have a point.” Catzi spoke. 

“I apologize, I hope we can start over.” Yami looked over to everyone. 

“I think that’s fine. Well you already know about me, but I’m Yugi Muto. And these are my friends.” 

“Joey Wheeler.” Joey nodded his head. 

“I’m Tea Gardner.” Tea smiled. 

“Tristan Taylor.” 

“Chiyoko Kaioh, but you can call me Catzi.” 

“I am Yami. But I’m sure you know that already.” Yami smiled. 

After the whole situation was over it seemed as though the group could trust Yami. But what they didn’t see was the hooded figure watching them from afar. As nightfall came everyone had their own areas to sleep in although Yami slept in his own area. 

As everyone was fast asleep, the same figure came out from the bushes quietly and carefully went around to where Tea and Catzi had shared their area.Carefully stepping over, they went over to Catzi sleeping form and quickly placed an arm around her neck and other hand onto her mouth. 

“If you don’t want trouble, I suggest you don’t scream and come with me.”

Catzi was wide awake trying her best to scream, only to be dragged out of her tent and muffled by a stranger. She twisted to turn, stomped her foot down to stop at any means necessary but it all didn’t work. After some time she stomped on the strangers foot causing them to yell in pain and letting her go. 

As Catzi ran forwards she felt as she ran into a wall causing her to fall back and onto her butt. She shook her head as she looked up in shock. There looked to be some sort of mirror wall there. But she had sworn it wasn’t there before, she looked around her seeing she was surrounded. 

“You okay?” Catzi quickly stood up ready to fight this stranger if needed. 

“Stop right there!” The stranger stopped right in front of her. 

“I’m not going to harm you, I just need you for a moment.” The hooded stranger spoke.

“Hey! What did you do?” Catzi glared. 

“It’s not me, it’s from the wand you possess.” The stranger pointed at her wand.

“Yeah right! You woke me up, then dragged me here against my will and then created some sort of force barrier!” She barked back. 

“Trust me, I knew you would try to escape. But I’m not going to hurt you. I only want to duel you.” The stranger held her hands out.

“Wait what?” 

“I want to test you if you are worth possessing the Wand you hold.” 

“You want to duel me?” The stranger nodded their head. 

“If I duel you, who's to say you won’t do anything after you win?” Catzi raised a brow.

“I’m only testing you, if you really are chosen wearer for the wand. Then I’ll leave you be.” 

“And if I lose?” 

“We’ll find out.” The two of them paused. 

“I am not liking where this is going. I mean seriously, you’re wearing clothes that make you untrustworthy!” Catzi rebuttet making the stranger sigh. They were wearing a heavy hoodie that covered their head and heavy cargo pants. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you.” She spoke. 

“You promise?” Catzi continued to stare as the person in front of her nodded their head. 

“I really don’t like this… But if you promised that you won’t hurt me. Then I guess all I got is your word.” Catzi stood straight staring down the stranger. 

“Good, then we duel!” 

Meanwhile everyone was fast asleep, although it was quite Yami opened his eyes as he sensed something. Sitting up he looked around, not seeing anything unusual, so with that he stood up walking around and saw where Tea and Catzi were sleeping at. Catzi was gone. He took a quick look around them, seeing if there was anywhere Catzi possibly went. But something told him otherwise. 

Yami walked over to where Yugi was sleeping shaking his sleeping form awake. 

“Yugi, Yugi wake up.”  
  
“Huh? What’s wrong?” Yugi sat up as he rubbed his tired eyes. 

“It’s Catzi.” Yami answered and that certainly woke Yugi up. 

“Catzi? What’s wrong? Is she okay?” Yugi looked over to where Catzi and Tea were sleeping at seeing Catzi gone. 

“I don’t know. She’s not with Tea when I woke up.”  
  


“WHAT?” Yugi almost yelled. 

“You sure she didn’t just need to go somewhere?” Yugi looked around them again. 

“Yes. She wasn’t sleeping next to Tea.”  
  
“Alright help me wake the others. We got to find Catzi and make sure she’s okay.” 

As Yugi and Yami woke everyone up they all walked together in search of Catzi, hoping she’s alright. Though Joey was getting frustrated seeing that Catzi was still nowhere to be found. As Yugi walked next to Yami he noticed he was glowing like he did at the duel. Yugi eyes widened seeing Atem eyes closed was he continued to walk… It was as if he knew where he was going.

“I hope Catiz is okay. I am so worried about her.” Tea shivered at the thought of her best friend being hurt by someone. 

Yugi looked behind, seeing Joey patting the back of Tea trying to cheer her up. 

“Don’t worry Tea, knowing how hard headed she is I’m sure she’s fine. Hell, she almost kicked me in my balls once and I knew that would be painful.” Joey replied. 

“I believe she’s nearby.” Yami stared towards the forest causing everyone to stop. 

“What do you mean Yami? It’s just a forest?” Yugi looked over to where Yami was looking. 

“I can sense the wand nearby.” 

Really? How do you-” Before Yugi could ask, Yami was already running off causing everyone to stare. 

“We better follow him.” As they all ran together to see where Yami was going eventually they all got to where Catzi was at. 

There they saw Catzi on the same dueling platform Yugi duel on, and with Catzi on the other end with someone else on the other. 

“Catzi!” Joey shouted as he walked forward only to be stopped by Yami. 

The stranger sighed as she looked over to where Catzi’s friends were at, Catzi raised a brow staring at them. 

“Looks like your friends found us sooner than I thought.” This caused Catzi to turn around smiling seeing Yugi and everyone there. 

“Guys! Guys you’re here!” Catzi cried but didn’t realize that they couldn’t hear her. 

Atem took a closer look at the barrier and glanced over to see Catzi yelling at them even though they couldn’t hear her. 

“There’s a barrier around her and it’s soundproof. We can’t get any closer to her.” Atem stood back. 

“What? Ya got to be kidding me?!?” Joey glared. 

“No and there’s nothing we can do.” Yami looked at him. 

“Yeah no, I’m going to find a way through this barrier!” Joey and Tristan both charged into the wall only to be bounced back harshley onto the floor. 

“Joey, Tristan!” Yugi rushed over to check on the boys. 

“I told you there’s nothing we can do! If we find a way, only the person who was able to put it up can take it down.” 

“So ya mean.” Joey looked over to Yugi as they both didn’t want to say it. 

“It’s up to Catzi now.” Tea finished. 

Back over to Catzi she gasped in horror watching Joey and Tristan bounce back onto the ground in pain. She glared back at the person in front of her. 

“What did you do to Joey and Tristan?” Catzi demanded. 

“I did nothing. They were the ones who tried to take down the barrier. If you want it down, you must prove yourself in this duel.” 

“I have no idea who you are but I am going to prove to you that I can win this duel!” 

“Then let’s continue!” As everyone watched Catzi duel this stranger, Yami was the only one keeping a careful eye on the stranger. He didn’t know why... But they seemed familiar. 

“I’m sure Catzi can win this duel, guys. She’s tougher than she looks.” Yugi smiled. Yugi looked over to Yami who was more occupied about the other person dueling Catzi. 

“Yami?” 

“Huh? Yes Yugi?”

“What’s wrong?” Yugi noticed how much Yami is paying attention to the other person dueling Catzi. “Do you know that person?” 

“....” Yami looked back at the other person and didn’t give an answer. “No I don’t…”

It was close between the two, but in the end Catzi ended up winning and they two went down from their platforms. The barrier went down, letting everyone run up to Catzi checking up on her. Joey watched as the other person looked at the and Joey stepped forward pointing at them. 

“Hey you! You’ve got a lot to answer to!” 

“No! Please stay away from me!” 

"Joey wait!" Catzi tried to stop Joey but he was already running up to Bast. 

As Bast turned around to run, Joey grabbed a hold of her hood pulling it down to reveal Bast beautiful long green hair, this shocked everyone seeing this whole time it was a girl. 

"Wait... Yous a girl?" shocking everyone. 

Bast glared at Joey as she pulled the hood back over her head and stepped back. 

“Yes, I am. Please do not do that again.” She stepped back again. 

“Wait!” Yami took a step forward. “Are you like me? Are you connected to the wand?” 

She peered her green hidden eyes looking over Yami and felt something very familiar about him… Even though she had no memories of him. She just looked away as she turned around. 

“That would be none of your business. However, Catzi has proven she is worthy of the Wand. With that… I am satisfied for now. Though I can’t imagine how this could be since the Wand was stolen years ago…” The woman looked down. 

"Stolen? Wait did you think Catzi stole the wand?" Yugi looked down to the wand. 

"So that explains why she wanted to duel Catzi." Tea added.

"Why ya dressed like a boy?" 

"Joey!" 

"What?"

The woman rolled her eyes but looked forward to the group. 

“Yes. But, she dueled with heart and managed to beat me. Therefore, she is not the thief.” She sighed turning around to be ready to leave. 

“As for why I am dressed like this, I rather not talk about it.” 

“You shouldn’t have to. It’s not like any of us are going to judge you or anything.” Catzi said and from the quick glance she was able to get from this woman, she almost... Looked like her. 

“Please can’t you show us who you really are?” 

"Yeah we don't judge anyone." Yugi smiled. 

".... No.... It's better this way..." 

"Many years ago? So you are an immortal being like me." Everyone turned their heads to Yami. 

"That is something only for me to know." Before Yami could ask anything she bolted away leaving the group alone. 

One thing was clear, whoever this woman was wasn’t human. Although Yami did have some explaining to do for the group. But what is very important right now is that Yugi gets back his Grandpa’s soul.


End file.
